Notes
by mamboschick
Summary: What happens when Aaron hurts Emily? Can he get her back? I know its so corny! Started as a One-shot turned into something more. Rating may go up. Technically an AU fic. Previously called I Love You Too Much. Could not pick a name!


It was a normal morning for Spencer Reid. He got up, got dressed, stopped at Starbucks for his morning volts of caffeine that he happened to mainline, and gotten to work all by 7 AM. His usual time. The only thing unusual about this morning was that Emily wasn't here yet. Of course, everyone deserves a little leeway to sleep in once in a while, but this was just plain… unnatural. Especially seeing that Hotch had been here for an hour already.

The infamous couple were practically attached at the hip. They got in together every morning and left together every evening, that's just the way it worked. Although they didn't flaunt it, or even particularly mention it, for that matter, the team knew that they lived together. Just Emily, Aaron, and Jack in the most adorable house, on a culdesac.

Spence was jolted from his thoughts by a later than usual, rather agitated-looking Emily storming through the glass doors of the BAU. It was clear that she was just plain angry. Em got to her desk, literally dropped her stuff, and made her way up to Hotch's office. Reid thought the better of trying to talk to her. After all, he did value his life. _'Oh no. Not a good sign.'_ He thought to himself. It was bad enough having one of them mad, but having both of their fearless leaders ticked off was just plain fucking scary.

Emily pounded on Aaron's door like she wanted to break it down. She walked in without permission. "Aaron. We need to talk. Now." She said in a stern, somewhat scary tone.

"Okay. Talk." Was his only reply. Even though this was a point that needed to be made, he didn't want to make her even angrier.

She was silent for a moment before speaking up, "What was with the note you left me this morning?" She pulled the piece of scrap paper out of her pocket, "Emily, I don't think you want to be around me right now and I'm not exactly sure if I want to be around you either. I'll see you at work, Aaron.' Seriously? You don't want to be around me?" Now she was really getting pissed.

'_Here comes the sarcasm.'_ He thought to himself. Now Aaron Hotchner was a brave man. He stood up to criminals, serial killers, and psychopaths daily. Against them, he could hold his own; and he could do it well. But against Emily, he was afraid to even start. Not afraid for himself, but afraid that he'd hurt her. Afraid that he'd say the wrong thing and lose the best thing in his life for good.

Before he could speak she went on, "Oh. I really love this part!" Her sarcasm stung him more than he assumed it would. "P.S I turned off your alarm so you could sleep more. I'm not sure Strauss would approve of a hangover at work.' A hangover, Aaron? I had one glass of wine last night, ONE. Why the hell did you feel the need to turn off my alarm? And a better question, What the _FUCK_ is this even about?" He could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears now.

"Emily. I heard you on the phone the other night." Her face was surprised, shocked even.

"_Oh Evan, you have no idea how much I've missed you! I can't believe you found me!"_

"_Emily! I know! It's been so long! We should go out sometime, while I'm still in D.C.! I'm due for a trip with you!"_

"_Definitely! You have no idea how long it's been since of gone shopping with a MAN!" She said with a giggle._

"_Except for to use his credit cards?"_

"_Exactly! You totally know me! When are you available?"_

"_I have a meeting in the morning, but I'm free all afternoon. And NIGHT." He said with quite a bit of emphasis on 'night'._

"_Of course, Where do you want to go? There's a great little vegan place down the street!"_

"_Girl, I gave up being a vegan long, long ago."_

"_OOH! So we can go to that Indian Restaurant we went to last time?"_

"_Heck yeah! What time do you want to meet?"_

"_Say around seven?"_

"_That sounds great! I'll see you there. Goodnight my Sweet One."_

"_Goodnight, Bear."_

_Click_

"What?" Was all Emily could say after remembering the conversation, but she knew what she wanted to say. She wanted to say that for once, Aaron Hotchner had it all wrong.

"I'm not finished. First I thought, 'Maybe it's all just a misunderstanding?' And then you said that you were meeting an 'old friend', named Ashlee. And that you would be home late, not to wait u-"

"Aaron!"

"Let me finish! But I had to know for absolute sure, so yesterday, after you left, I dropped Jack off at Jessica's and followed you. And as much as I hated it, the signs were true. You were with a man! Emily! How could you do this to me?" He didn't sound as mad now as he did just plain betrayed, like he was going to cry.

"Can I talk now?" He nodded. "Aaron. I didn't betray you. There is a difference between being with a male and a _man_. But before I go into that, you followed me? You didn't trust me?" She was getting angry again. "What have I ever done to make you not trust me? You know that trust is everything to me and I trust you with my life and everything in it. You also know that I love you more than words. You know that every time I think of that day when I realized just how much I loved you I cry. Every single time!" _'Oh my God.' _He thought. "_I'm making her cry."_ And he was right, real tears were streaming down the usually emotionless face. The woman who could hide her feelings for years at a time, put up the brick walls, compartmentalize better than anyone he'd ever met, was actually crying right there in front of him; and it was his fault. He knew that Emily Prentiss crying, nevertheless, in front of a man, meant that someone had done some real damage.

"You know what Aaron? I cannot believe you! EVAN IS GAY AND ASHLEE IS HIS DRAG NAME!" With that she stormed out, leaving him to ponder what she had just freshly put into his mind.

They had forgotten to close the blinds, so naturally, a crowd had gathered at Boy Genius's desk. When she opened the door they scattered like ants. "Profilers" She said to herself as she grabbed her bag to leave.

Once the glass doors had closed behind her, they gathered again. "What's wrong with our gumdrop?" Garcia asked to no one in particular. "She didn't come in this morning much better." Reid stated matter-of-factly.

"They didn't come in together?" Rossi, JJ, Morgan, and Garcia all asked at once. "Nope. Hotch was already here when I got here at 7 and Emily didn't get in until 7:30."

"Wow." Was all they could say. They knew that if they didn't come in together, it meant something bad, something very bad was going on.


End file.
